The Peptide Core prepares peptide hormones and reagents as required to serve all projects of the Program Project. This involves extensive methods development in Chemical Biology and Bioconjugate Chemistry for the synthesis of novel therapeutics for bone related disorders. These innovations will enable us to meet novel opportunities in our research goals and new collaborative interactions.